The Doctor and his companions
by Fluffydude41
Summary: Follow the mysterious Doctor, who once went by the name Percy Jackson, and his companion Grover and his more recent companion Annabeth, who has quite a lot to figure out about him... Percabeth, with references to an old Jasabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****_So_****, I've decided to make a cool crossover like this, and do ****_two_**** series at a time! I have no idea why though XD**

I was simply drawing a boy I had seen in my dreams _a lot _recently, who I had never seen in my life, I heard an earth shaking _BOOM_ from my front yard, and it in fact did shake my entire house. My ceiling decided to rain about a foot of wood shavings on me and my entire room in fact, which made me slightly angry.

I immediately ran to my window to investigate and saw billowing flames consume my front yard. _A fire caused by an earthquake in the middle of Missouri? What the heck? Oh damn, the tulips._ _Athena won't be too happy about that_, I thought.

Then I noticed the flames seemed to be purposefully surrounding a wide open blue police call box.

_Wait, aren't those in Britain?_

Then two boys, my age, leaped out of the box and ran off to the edge of the flames. They faced the flames, speaking intently to each other, and so I saw their faces clearly, and one seemed to be a bit older than me since he had a wispy beard on his chin and horrible acne.

Then I saw the other boy and the breath that I was currently breathing caught in her throat and my heart skipped a beat. Or two.

He was _definitely_ my age, and looked very ruggedly handsome, with his gentle green eyes and messy but so endearing jet black hair.

_The boy from my dreams._

He pulled a device out of his hoodie pocket and pointed it at the flames as they surrounded him and his friend, so I assumed. As the flames started to head _right_ at them, which was odd, he pointed the device at the flames and the tip lit up a very bright green, and suddenly the flames started to die out, which was even _more_ odd.

I threw a _huge_ shirt on to cover up everything almost down to my knees and took off to the kitchen to help them with the flames. I grabbed the two huge buckets we owned from in the cabinet under the sink and filled them up as quickly as possible. I ran outside, the buckets shaking and dripping by my ankles.

I finally got to the boy and his friend, and noticed the flames were nearly out.

"Ah," said the green eyed boy. "Thank you for your help ma'am," he said in a British accent with the sexiest crooked grin. _British accent? He looks Mediterranean._ "Yeah, I get that a lot," he said, as though he read my thoughts. "Grover," he said to his friend, "grab one of these and put the rest out. I'll help you with the other one."

Grover nodded and took off through the fire as though he were climbing a mountain with a slight limp in his gait. The green eyed boy pointed his light up device at the remaining bucket and the bucket was instantly lifted off the floor. My eyes widened as the bucket tipped and the water poured out on the water.

Grover came almost prancing back and I noticed all the flames were out. The green eyed boy levitated my bucket right in front of me, bone dry. Grover put the other one next to that one and they suddenly were placed in front of the front door.

I turned around and saw a hand in between me and the green eyed boy and he said, "I'm the Doctor."

I took his hand and shook it. "Doctor who?"

He grinned with that sexy crooked grin again and said, "Why, precisely."

"Huh?"

"It'll make more sense later," he said simply. "This is Grover," he said as Grover stepped out from behind him. Seconds later I was wrapped in his arms and vaguely smelled goat. He let go as soon as the hug started, leaving me flustered and a bit red faced.

"Why does he smell like wet goat?" I asked since I was so dizzy.

"Um…" said Grover. "You wanna explain Percy? I mean, uh, Doctor?"

"I told you not to fucking call me that Grover," the Doctor said. Grover gulped and mumbled an apology, and the Doctor looked like he was about to murder something. I took a small step back as he said, "Grover is a Homo Oreamnos."

"Wait…isn't Oreamnos the genus for_ mountain_ _goat_?"

"Yeah," said the Doctor. "He's what Ancient Greeks would call a satyr, even though he's technically a Homo Oreamnos. His dad was a human and his mom was a goat hybrid in the future."

"Wait, _future_?"

The amused glitter came back into the Doctor's eyes as he said, "Yes, the future."

He grandly gestured to the to the blue call box, grinning again, and said, "Lo behold, the mighty, yet broken, Time And Relative Dimension In Space, or the catchier version, TARDIS."

**A/N: Hoped you like it (:**


	2. Chapter 2

He and Grover starting walking over to this 'TARDIS' (I'm still pretty convinced it was just a blue police call box), but I still followed a few steps behind them.

"_So_," I ventured, "how on _Earth_ are we three going to fit in this _TARDIS_ Doctor?"

"Oh, it's a bit bigger on the inside," he said. "Trust me."

He pulled the scorched doors open with a small grunt and I gasped.

"_Seeeeee?"_ he said. "Bigger on the inside."

"Or just smaller on the inside," I whispered to myself. "So what exactly does this thing _do_?"

"The TARDIS? Oh, she gets me anywhere in time and space she wants. Sometimes where I want on occasion."

"Um…okay then…" I said. "Anything else?"

"Well, it _did_ transform into various forms, which is the chameleon circuit, but that broke a _long_ time ago."

"When did it break?" I wondered.

"Depends," he said. "When are we?"

"March 4, 2014."

"_My_, it took us _far_ back. We just came from the year 6032, which was quite eventful. Anyway, it broke about…51 years ago? Well, relatively time speaking. Honestly, it feels like forever ago to me. Oh, my early days on Earth. Well, also relatively speaking. Technically I've been for quite a few millennia."

"_What?_" I exclaimed. "How old _are_ you?!"

"That is currently not of importance."

"Okay…well do you go only by the Doctor?"

"Yes and no, that depends on who's asking really. To many, yes, I'm simply the Doctor. I'm also known as John Smith," he said while fidgeting with some circuitry in the TARDIS.

"That's such a common name," I said. "Wouldn't you want something more…_special_?"

"No," he said with a look of repulsion on his face. "Anonymity is the definition of my life," he said.

"So…where are you from?"

"_Also_ not important."

"Gallifrey," said Grover. "He's a Time Lord, but a thief."

The Doctor scoffed and said, "No I am _not_. The TARDIS stole me, not the other way around. Goodness, didn't I tell you that Idris told me that? Well, Sexy did anyway."

"A Time Lord? And who is Idris? And Sexy?"

"I am Time Lord, and Idris and Sexy are the TARDIS. You know, I do quite miss Idris."

"He has two hearts," said Grover.

I choked and consequently coughed for a few minutes while Grover patted me on the back and the Doctor threw him dirty looks while messing with the TARDIS's circuitry, pressing buttons seemingly at random.

"_TWO HEARTS?"_ I said.

"Grover, for God's sake, do be quiet. You're scaring her half to death."

Suddenly the TARDIS hummed and the Doctor let out a large "Ah-_HA_!"

"What is Gallifrey?"

"The Doctor's home," said Grover. "He may go anywhere, but he truly belongs to Gallifrey."

He suddenly turned to the Doctor and said, "Um, Doctor? I think you forgot something."

"I did? Oh bloody hell."

He walked towards the entrance of the TARDIS and was about to open the doors when Grover let out a large 'cough', and gestured to me with his eyes.

"_Oh_, yes, I _did_ forget," he said, shaking his head. "So…um…what is your name?"

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

"Well, Annabeth Chase," he said with sexy sarcasm, "How would you like to accompany Grover and I through time and space?"

"It's fun for the most part!" exclaimed Grover from behind me.

"Um…can I get some clothes first…?"

"Oh yes, that would be good to do. Go on ahead, but _do_ be quick about it. I think she may be ready for travel soon."

"_She_?"

"Yes, _she_. The TARDIS is a _girl_, thank you very much. Now, quickly, go and get some clothes on."

I ran back into my house and bolted up the stairs, taking them three at a time. I practically flew to my room and took my large shirt off, throwing it on the ground and running around my room naked, grabbing one of each basic outfit items: a pair of Nike's, jeans (with running shorts under in case it's warm), underwear, a shirt (with a spaghetti strap underneath), a bra, a hoodie, and I almost considered grabbing my thick winter jacket. I shook my head at the thought, since I saw some in the TARDIS when I ran out.

I slipped into the black lingerie and shoved my legs into the running shorts and put my spaghetti strap. I walked out while putting on my pants, tucked my running shorts into them and zipped them closed. I slipped on my shirt and put the hood on my head without the hoodie while walking down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, I heard the Doctor say, "Listen Grover. She _cannot_ know, she simply cannot, do you understand that?"

Grover muttered something and the Doctor released a tense sigh, saying, "She's better off not knowing, got it?"

Grover muttered a yes, and when I revealed myself the Doctor was sitting on my couch, idly making things levitate while Grover was examining a bouquet of daisy's that Jason, my ex-boyfriend, had given me for our one year anniversary.

"Don't eat those," I said as I passed him by. He sighed in sadness as he slowly parted with my flowers and headed towards the door.

"So," I said to the Doctor, "are we leaving now?"

"Yes, quite," he said and rose from the couch. He followed me out the door, which I accidentally slammed in his face. "Um, _ow_," he said as he rubbed his now bleeding nose.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said. He shook his head, muttering that it was fine.

By the time we reached the TARDIS, his nose had somehow stopped bleeding and he was even smiling. _How in the world…?_

"And off we go!" he exclaimed happily and pressed a large blue button on the console.

My stomach lurched as we flew and tumbled in the air, almost as if a giant had flicked us a horrible angle and we were spinning into nowhere.

"Where are we?!" I screamed.

"Currently? Inside a different dimension, also the inside of the TARDIS."

"You noticed how it was bigger on the inside? The outside is in the dimension we land in, but the inside of the TARDIS is its own dimension, which why we can transport into the TARDIS itself."

"That's happened before?!" I yelled.

"Oh yes, it was quite interesting in fact."

Then the TARDIS came hit something and I head the doors fly open as my grip on the handle I had was lost. Suddenly I flying backwards, headed straight towards the open doors of the TARDIS in mid-transportation. I saw land, but seemingly thousands of miles underneath us.

And I was about to become a tiny red spot on it.

**A/N: Dun dun DUUUUUN! So, aye, go check out my other stories, The Agent and The Singer in particular since I shall be updating it sometime today! Huzzah!**


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly, I stopped in mid-motion, seemingly frozen in time. I managed, with all my strength, to look over at the Doctor and saw he had that glowing tip thingy out again, and was pointing it directly at me.

The TARDIS, unfortunately, continued to spin wildly around us all, and the Doctor was gleefully cackling at the controls while Grover sighed in exasperation at him while tightly gripping a handle of some sort.

The light on the tip of the glowy-thing died out and I went flying backwards straight into a wall, which consequently knocked the breath out of me.

Of course, with my luck, right as the breath got slammed out of me and I was trying to breathe again, we slammed into the ground, which made me fly into the ceiling and stole what little breath I had. At least, I think it was the ceiling.

My wrist and elbow flared in pain, and I would've screamed if I had air. The Doctor rose from the ground, a bit bruised and bloody but fine. I searched around for Grover, but I didn't see him.

And of course, I immediately started to panic, and yelled, "Where is Grover?!" at the Doctor. The grin vanished from his face immediately as he realized as well, that Grover was nowhere to be found.

Then the door of the TARDIS that wasn't buried in the ground was suddenly flung open, and Grover stood there, covered in dirt and grinning.

"'To see the world in the palm of your hand, and a heaven in a wild flower / Hold infinity in the palm of your hand, and eternity in an hour', eh Doctor?" he stated.

"Hell yes," said the Doctor. "God, how I _love_ William Blake. Not only was he such a good bloke, but he wrote amazingly."

"Doctor," I said. "While you sit there talking about somehow meeting an early 19th century writer, I think my arm is quite broken in two places."

His grin dropped slightly as rushed over to me and examined my arm. He, again, pulled out that green glowy thing and ran it up my arm, and he even started sweating with concentration.

He started at my hand, and ran it up to where my shoulder met my arm, and then back down.

And then everything went black, and I remember thinking, _what has the doctor done to me now?_

I woke up, and the Doctor was smiling grimly at my arm while Grover was sitting in an antique chair, seemingly in deep thought.

"Oh," the Doctor said, "you're awake. Well, that's reassuring."

He continue to stare into my eyes, it was such an intense stare. And all I did was stare back, and I blushed in spite of myself.

"Shouldn't we be going?" I whispered.

"Ah, yes, Grover!" he yelled. "Yeah Doctor?"

"Stay here with our patient," he said. "It's too dangerous for her to be going out on an adventure with that broken arm of hers."

Grover nodded, but was visibly disappointed. "Sorry old friend, but she can't stay by herself. And I need to stop the Master."

Grover nodded, and wished him good luck.

With a nod at me, the Doctor walked out of the half buried TARDIS, leaving Grover and I alone.

Until he suddenly came bursting in again, blushing and running.

"Almost forgot," he said, holding a fez. He grinned at me with that endearing blush and tipped his fez at me, which again made _me_ blush. He ran towards the TARDIS door, and then turned around again.

"By the way, Grover, here," he said as he pulled out a watch from the…_the eighteenth century._

"If I don't come back in 2 hours, look for me. If you don't find me in another 4 hours, assume I'm dead, and make sure both of you get home and make sure the ole TARDIS is never found."

"Wait, wouldn't you just regenerate?" asked Grover.

"Not this time," said the Doctor grimly. "I'm unfortunately all out of regenerations for the time being since the Council decided they hate me again."

Grover sighed exasperatingly, and shook his head at the TARDIS ceiling.

The Doctor then ran out of the TARDIS for the last time, and didn't come running back in immediately afterwards.

I was not only disappointed, but worried. This would've been my first adventure, but _of course_ my arm had to break in two places. I was also worried that the Doctor would die. Oh, how I prayed he'd come back just fine.

**A/N: You guys probably wish it'd be that easy.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Grover," I said. "Yeah?" he asked me, staring intently at the control panel, as if trying to memorize it. Maybe he actually was for all I know.

"Can you tell me more about the Doctor?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, walking over to me. He sat opposite of me, asking me what exactly what I wanted to know.

"How old _is_ the Doctor?" I wondered.

"Oh, about twelve hundred something years old now. But relatively time speaking, since he's been back time before time even technically _existed_, he's trillions and trillions of years old. I think he's seen the end of the universe even, and even beyond it. That's also why he's forgotten his exact age, everything just kinda blurs together for him."

I nodded. "Does he really have two hearts?"

"Yes, he does actually. The _perfect_ back up system."

"That is so _weird._ But it makes sense, since if one stops, the other keeps going I guess. And what is that green glowy thing he uses a lot?"

He snorted, saying "Green glowy thing? Really?" I shot him my best death glare, but it seemed to have no effect. He checked his watch, muttering "Damn, it's been an hour."

"Anyway—"

"Wait, how has it been an hour already?"

"Time passes differently inside the TARDIS than on the outside. I think he explained the inside of the TARDIS is its own dimension, right? So it'd have its own time as well. It's why the Doctor gave me this watch," he explained, giving the watch a slight shake side to side.

"Anyway, that _green glowy thing_," said a crookedly grinning Grover, "is called a sonic screwdriver, which isn't a screwdriver at all. It's an interesting little device that he controls with his mind."

"Is he the only one who can use it then?"

"Not technically, but he sort of is. Since it takes a lot of mental power and concentration that I've only seen the Doctor and Amy Pond, one of his past companions, have."

"That sounds so interesting."

"You could say the Doctor is an interesting man. Well, an interesting alien, technically," he said. Then he got an interesting expression on his face. "Technically _I'm_ an alien." He shuddered at the very thought, while I laughed my head off.

"So what is Gallifrey?"

"The Doctors home. It's beautiful, but it constantly appears to be on fire due to its red grass and burnt orange sky."

"_Red grass?_" I asked incredulously.

"Yup. It's where the Doctor and the Master, the only two Time Lords left, were raised. They both escaped when the planet was destroyed."

"Who's the Master?"

"A Time Lord, but not exactly a good one like the Doctor is. Then again, even the Doctor isn't exactly considered the best one."

I wanted to ask why, but kept silent. I could understand why the Doctor was considered good and bad.

"So where _are_ we anyway?" I asked him.

"Hm? Oh, just medieval France, nothing too major," he said, taking a glance at the watch again.

"_Nothing. Too. Major?! We just traveled like 5 centuries into the past Grover!"_

"Yeah, so?"

I shook my head in disbelief. _He acts like medieval times were _nothing. _What the _hell_?_

"And this is just so casual to you?"

"Yup. Like I said, I've been with the Doctor for a while now. Relatively time speaking, a few millennia, when really, only 10 or 12 years now.

"Really? You two have already gone that far back in time?"

"Well, also keep in mind we've already gone pretty far into the future as well. We've already been to the year…12,021, I think was the highest we've been so far. Yeah, December 21, 12,021. Turns out the 12/21/12 baloney wasn't baloney; it was just way farther in time than everyone assumed. And it was the _near_ end of the world."

"So how many times has he regenerated?"

"The Doctor? Um…twelve. Yeah, twelve, since he's on his thirteenth regeneration. And this one is still quite recent, only 7 or 8 years old. I started working with his twelve regeneration in fact, but only for a few years.

Then I remembered something right after the fire had been put out. _Wow that felt like forever ago._

"Grover?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Why does the Doctor not like that one alias you called him earlier? Peter Johnson or something?" I asked, struggling to recall.

Grover hesitantly said "You mean his old alias, Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah, that's it! Why on _Earth_ does he hate it so much?"

"Well, I'm not exactly allowed to tell you, you see," he said nervously.

"Well, what _can_ you tell me about it?" I ventured.

"He doesn't exactly associate that alias with anything _good_, I can tell you that much," he murmured, looking at the watch.

"Damn," he said, "that can't be right."

"What can't?"

"Apparently it's already been two hours, but that's impossible cause of the way the sun is shining—"

He stopped at the open TARDIS door, tense but still slightly shaking.

"Grover?" I asked hesitantly.

"The TARDIS…it hadn't caught up with the time around yet…it _has_ been two hours…."

He turned around at looked at me with fear in his eyes, and we both realized with that meant.

The Doctor had been kidnapped.

Or was it Doctor-napped?

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUN. I just put in that last sentence for the hell of it cause it even popped into my head and I decided to write it down cx Well, I hope you enjoy that part c: Should the Doctor even be saved? Or not?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap—"

"Grover."

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap—"

"_Grover._"

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap—"

"_GROVER!"_

"What?!"

"How about we go get him instead of pacing back and forth in the freaking TARDIS?!"

"Oh _yeahhhhh_, that would be a good idea."

"Come here, help me up," I said, reaching my hand out to him as he hoisted me up with both arms.

We both rushed to the door of the TARDIS and shoved the door open, since the other one was _still_ stuck in the ground, and crawled out.

As Grover wiggled his way out, I asked, "Grover, where would the Doctor go first?"

"No, we have to think like the Master, who of course you've never met, to find the Doctor. And in medieval France, I know exactly where the Master would go!"

"The Eiffel Tower?"

"_No_, the Eiffel Tower won't even exist for like 2 and a half centuries. It's a tiny pub called _Le VoleurdeFoudre_, and I know _exactly_ where it is!"

"The Lightning Thief?"

"Yeah, well, she tried to steal some lightning once, and, well, it didn't go very well."

"Well _duh_. Who tries to steal lightning?"

"The Master, obviously."

He then took off like a bullet and left me in his dust.

"Wait up goat man!" I screamed, taking off after him.

"I am a Homo Oreamnos!"

"Whatever!"

~~About half an hour later~~

"Well," said Grover," we're here!"

"You could've at least _waited_ before leaving me in your dust and being out of my seat for the entire time. Thank God you leave some of the most obvious tracks ever."

"Well, _sorry_. I was just excited to get a lead, and I simply just run faster than you," he said, shrugging and entering the pub.

"Screw you Mr. Fast," I mumbled, following him into the pub.

"Ya know you want to."

"I hate you Grover."

"I know you love me Annabeth."

He then opened the door to a pub full of what I was _not _expecting. I was expecting some normal village citizens, maybe a few peasants, and maybe even a knight.

But no. This pub was full of girls with enough make-up on to make a clown jealous and with dresses that made even the flattest girls have curves, and showed almost their entire chest.

And somehow, the men looked even grosser.

Grover, surprisingly, walked right up to the bar with more courage and 'all-that'ness than I ever expected to come out of a goat man. I, of course, followed him. I wish I could say I looked that cool, but I pretty much just cowered away from the public on my way up there.

"So a red haired woman _did_ come in here?"

"Yes, and then a black haired man came in and he simply asked where she was seated. I showed him where she was seated and he walked over there. They never left the building, trust me, I would have seen had they left."

"Okay. Well, thanks sir."

He walked off and grabbed my hand in a close tow to him, eyeing everyone suspiciously as he exited with me.

"I know where he is," he told me as soon as we were out of the pub.

"What? But that guy gave us _nothing_!"

"That guy us _everything_ on the contrary, Annabeth. Didn't you hear? He _didn't see them leave_."

"So? They must've gone out the back. _Duh_."

"No Annabeth, that pub doesn't have a back door. The master of the pub designed it that way on purpose, so no thieves could escape the place out the back."

In fact, that's the Masters TARDIS we were just in! The control room is simply on the second floor! And the barman was the Master!"

"So what has he done with the Doctor?!"

"He's in there, somewhere."

"But where?—"

"Hold on, let me think."

We stood there for a few minutes, Grover intently staring at the ground, while I stared at him trying to decipher his thoughts.

"The passed out man."

"Huh?"

"I thought he was just drunk," Grover explained, "but he's _The Doctor! Of course! She must've knocked out the Doctor and then changed their shapes in her TARDIS and must've replaced the holographic barman with herself! The people in there were holograms of made by her TARDIS!_"

Suddenly the pub began humming and lit up the Doctors TARDIS, so Grover, of course, like the idiot he is, charged right in.

And I, of course, like the idiot _I_ am, charged right in after him.

If only I realized how much I was being set up.

**A/N: Y'all probably hate me right now. Oh well, whatever. I'll update soon!...I think….**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Brace yourself.**

I pushed through the doors after Grover and saw what I think was the control room, but it looked so different than the Doctor's it was hard to tell.

It had blood red walls, and the controls were even weirder. There was a big blood red button in the middle of it all, but there were so many levers and pulleys and switches I was almost sure some of them didn't even _do_ anything. There was absolutely no furniture, no stairs, _nothing_, except for the passed out man Grover had mentioned earlier.

_Wait…this TARDIS is almost ready for takeoff…_ I noticed.

And then I looked at Grover, about to ask him what the plan was now, but he was _smiling_. And then I noticed his legs were turning completely bald, and actual, like, _human_, legs. His horns shrunk into his head and his hair sprouted out in fast motion, turning a dark orange-brown color.

"Who _are_ you?" I asked.

"Hm?" the girl who was Grover but wasn't said.

"Wh-who are _you_? And wh-where is Gr-Grover?" I asked again, more timidly this time since I had no idea what was going on while she cackled in front of the controls.

"_I_? _I _am the _Master_, you little blonde bitch," she said, sighing loudly as she walked in a circle around her controls.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Ugh, it was so _hard_ to be nice to such a dumb bitch as you, I mean _really_. Did you honestly _not_ notice how much braver Grover was acting? I almost hit myself upside the head for how abnormally brave I was, but you didn't even _notice_. And the Doctor even said you were _smart_, but of course, he was _wrong_, as _usual_."

"Bu-wha-uh-_what_? What is _going on_ here?!"

"Oh my goodness, you dumb bitch, _I kidnapped the real Grover. _He was so far ahead of you and _so_ easy to snatch and knock unconscious. It was _quite_ entertaining, truly. I stashed him upstairs for the time being. That gave _me_ enough time to plant the holograms, including the bartender, and make you believe _I_ was Grover. Or didn't you notice the bartender _wasn't_ here when you came back in?"

I looked around and mentally face palmed. All there was in the room was a passed out Time Lord, a conscious Time Lord, and a stupid blonde human. _Dam._

"And now, you're prisoner too, just _conscious_ for a change. Now," she said, slamming down on the blood red button, "to steal the Doctors TARDIS!"

Suddenly a train whistle went off and I can tell we surged forward since the world around us suddenly passed by in a huge blur, like a car at a fast speed. I almost wished we had _this_ TARDIS instead since I hate how the Doctor's _spins_.

And suddenly she threw the doors open, stepped out, and then slammed the shut doors shut. I took off as fast as I could towards them, but _of course_ the doors locked right when I got to them.

"Damn you!" I shrieked, beating on the doors. "Damn you Master!"

"I think Clarisse, my other alias, would be appropriate in _that_ situation, hm?"she yelled back gleefully, even _giggling_ as she walked over to the Doctors TARDIS.

I heard a_ whoosh_ from the outside, and heard a woman moaning in pain, but almost as though she had just woken up.

Suddenly the Master threw the doors open and dragging in a girl with _loud_ red hair, freckles, and green eyes from what I saw due to her eyes being half closed.

The Master tossed her aside like a rag doll and was carrying a small blue box in her fist, and I recognized it as the TARDIS.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Only the Doctor can operate his TARDIS like that!"

"You are correct blonde bitch," she said gleefully, "But _only_ when the TARDIS's soul is inside it. And currently, it is in that young woman you see before you."

"Is a woman being raped?" the newly awoken Doctor mumbled. He looked around the room, the Master staring at him in shock, and he noticed me.

"_OH MY STARS ANNABETH ARE YOU BEING RAP_—_wait_, where _am_ I? Er, we. Where are _we_, sorry Annabeth."

"It's fine Doctor. And no, I am _not_ being raped, and we are currently in the Master's TARDIS."

"Mm. Sounds like we're in a bit of a pickle," he said, looking at the Master.

"Is _that_ my _TARDIS_?!"

"Um, no," I said. "_She_ is your TARDIS Doctor," pointing to the ginger girl who was just starting to wake up.

"_SEXY?!"_

_"__EXCUSE ME?!"_

_"__YOU CALL YOU TARDIS _SEXY? _WHO _DOES _THAT?"_

"Hello Thief," said the ginger girl. "How nice to meet you again."

"But…how…wh-who are you _now_?"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I'm so sorry for what Rachel did to you as Perseus Jackson."

"_Rachel_."

"Yes," said the Master, smirking, "Rachael Elizabeth Dare. Ring a bell Doctor?"

"Did you _really_ just call her Sexy _right_ in front of me?" I asked.

"Does that _really_ matter right now?!"

"I am so sorry my Thief. I did not realize this would happen."

"It's fine Sexy, really."

"Who _are_ you?!" I asked.

She turned to me and calmly said, "I am the TARDIS. I am Idris, and the Doctor calls me Sexy. I am also Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and I tried to kill the Doctor."

"You did _what_?!"

"Oh don't _worry_; I did that _before_ I married him. Oh we tried to so hard to live a normal life, he even took on a new name, but I left him again because I _couldn't stand_ feeling so alone as he travelled time and space."

"_What?_"

"Annabeth Chase, meet my wife, River Song," said the Doctor, his face in his hands. "Also known as Rachel Elizabeth Dare _and_ also currently hosting my TARDIS."

**A/N: Was that good enough for you guys? Please do review, it really helps me out when you do. Thank you.  
Well, until I update once again! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm gonna try out something new this time. I hope you guys don't mind! If you don't like, please speak up, and if you ****_do_**** like it, ****_also_**** speak up! Thanks! :D**

"Okay, okay," said the Master, "_What_ is going on here? You were—are—my prisoners," she said, pointing to the ginger and the Doctor, "so, sorry about this," she said, and landed a punch in right between the Doctors eyes, effectively knocking him seemingly unconscious. _Again._

"Well, not really."

She then grabbed a fistful of my hair, punched the ginger, _whoever_ the hell she is, and knocked her unconscious.

_I hope they wake up soon_.

Then she dragged me upstairs behind her, with me screaming in pain and anger and trying to escape her seemingly iron grip on my hair.

But then I looked over at the Doctor and saw he was moving. Just as the Master reached the stairs, I saw him even wink at me and move towards the ginger girl.

WE had reached the top of the stairs and she turned right, going down a short hallway that only had one door at the very end. She threw open said door and growled, "How do you like being locked up bitch?" into my ear.

I had actually planned to retort when she swung me over her shoulder, with my hair, and let go at _just_ right the time so I flew into the room and landed on something soft.

She spit at my face, grinned, and slammed the door shut. I surged towards it, hearing a shriek of absolute pain as I stepped on something very soft, but just as I reached the door, it locked.

_Of course_.

Then a soft light lit up the room and I saw Grover, _the real Grover_, clutching his crotch for dear life it seemed, doubled over and howling in pain.

_Well there's the answer to what I stepped on_, I thought as I gingerly approached Grover and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Grover…are…um…you okay…?"

"Do I," he said in a high pitched voice one would usually associate with a excited 3 year old toddler, "**_look_** okay to you, Annabeth?"

"I am _so_ sorry Grover! It was _dark_, and I wasn't aware that was _you_, and—"

He shook his head, saying, "No, no, it's fine. Did you find the Doctor?"

"Well, sorta, but—ya see, the thing is I—well, I…-"

"You _what_ Annabeth?" he asked, his rage and curiosity burning into my very soul.

"_What did you _do_?_"

"Um…"

**The Doctor's POV**

_DamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamnDAMN_.

"Sexy," I whispered to her.

"Sexy, _please_ wake up!" I whispered desperately, "We _need_ to make a plan. Like, _now_."

_Damn._ _Um…let's see…_plaaan_..._

_Well, the Masters gone right now…all I need to do is figure out how to control her TARDIS while she's doing who knows what with Annabeth!_

I rose, somewhat unsteadily if I do say so myself, and ran to her control console.

_Um…what the…?_

"So many damn controls, how does she _work_ this thing?" I whispered.

"Oh, quite easily," I heard Piper—_or is she River? Or Sexy? Hm…_-say to me groggily. "You swing the monkey's tail, turn its nose, poke its eyes, and punch its belly button," she muttered and then started giggling.

"Oh, the goat boy is so _stupid_, he ruins the whole thing…at least that blonde…what did the other girl call her? The one who stole my body? Oh, the blonde _bitch_, whatever _that_ means, fixes everything with a simple click…oh, you'll love this story Doctor…."

"Um…could you repeat the monkey bit Sexy?"

"You swing its tail, turn its nose, poke it eyes, and punch its belly button, Thief, it's really quite simple," she said, faintly giggling. "It has a very large belly button; it gets punched all the time so it's red…."

_Um…_

Then I noticed a lever that was facing the left, and it was _bit_ curled at the end…_the tail…?_

Then I saw the big red button in the middle. _Wait a second!_

I heard stomping footsteps and cackling, deep female laughter approaching the control room at that point. _Or not!_

I decided to grab the curly level and turned it to the right, until it faced me. The TARDIS then glowed and hummed as though it was preparing take off. _She was _right_!_

There was a knob a bit above the big red take off button so I twisted it, and sure enough, I heard the humming increase and a slight whine of the engines. _Hm. Newer model._

There were two buttons right next to each other that almost appeared the even be the same _shape_ as eyes, so I pushed them both at the same time and the humming turned into a roar and the TARDIS started to slightly shudder and vibrate. Sexy started cackling like a mad woman and dancing around the control console while waving her arms above her head.

_And punch its belly button_….

I looked the side of me and saw the Master sprinting toward me, and in desperation, I slammed my fist on the red button right as the Master tackled me down and the TARDIS took off, not heading anywhere in particular.

It was then that Grover _flew_ past us, and into the door of the TARDIS. _Thankfully_, he bounced off and held on to a handle for dear life as the Masters TARDIS door flew open and slammed open and closed in the 'wind' of the TARDIS traveling at insane speeds.

And then Annabeth came sprinting out of the same hallway Grover had just flown in from and yelled something at me, but I couldn't even hear over the noise of the TARDIS and the Master screaming that she would kill me and throwing desperate punches at me.

"_WHAT?!_" I yelled at her.

"Grover—about—out—him!"

"_HUH?!_"

And then Grover, to my horrible surprise, flew out of the TARDIS at full speed after yelling, "Goodbye Doctor!" and losing his grip on a handle.

_Oh, the goat boy is so_ stupid_, he ruins the whole thing…_

I then felt a piercing pain in the side of my head and everything went black as I heard Annabeth run towards me and yelled my name in despair, the Master cry out in triumph, and Sexy cackle like mad.

**A/N: Bum bum bum! Hope you enjoyed that (: ****_Please_**** review and tell me how I'm doing. Since honestly, I feel as though I'm utterly failing….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Annabeth's POV**

Once again, the Doctor fell unconscious in front of me, and Grover flew out of the TARDIS. Except, you know, there was the whole problem that the Master was here, and not mention the Doctor's TARDIS/_wife_.

_He didn't even_ bother_ to mention he _had_ a wife_. Whatever_._

I ran towards the Master and slapped her across the face, and she looked very surprised by being hit. In her moment of shock, I slipped my hand into her pocket, pulled out the Doctor's TARDIS and sprinted towards the front door, grabbing the Doctor's collar.

I, mostly out of anger and jealousy towards her, I'll admit, pushed Piper out the door with all my strength and she flew out of the Masters TARDIS and I jumped out after her, gripping the Doctors collar with all my strength.

I slammed into something soft and blacked out.

When I came to, I saw Piper cackling down at us, and I looked down and saw the top of the Doctors. I breathed a small sigh of relief as I saw his unruly mop of jet black hair and heard him humming "It's A Small Word After All".

Well, until I noticed he was in my shirt and his face was in my cleavage, but _thankfully_ not in my bra._ BUT HE WAS WIDE AWAKE AND HUMMING, KNOWINGLY INSIDE MY SHIRT AND IN BETWEEEN MY BOOBS!_

"Get out of there!" I half shrieked, half squealed and he yelped and began to crawl his way out of my shirt while I slapped the top of his head, shrieking, "_OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT_" as loud as I possibly could, while he kept screaming "Ow!" and "Sorry!" while scrambling out my shirt.

"Alright, _alright_!" the Doctor yelled, having finally gotten out of my shirt.

"Don't you have a wife?!

"Yes, well, we aren't exactly big on_ loyalty_ you see. Besides, I was _stuck_ there mind you, since you were_ unconscious _and you were _on top of me_, and I was incapable of removing you."

I blushed in spite of myself, not only from not finding any flaws in his logic and feeling stupid, but…well, there was a certain Time Lord I was developing feelings for...

And I can honestly say it isn't the Master. _Definitely_ not.

"So, um, wh-what now Do-Doctor?" I managed to stutter out at his endearing smirk and sexy glint in his eyes as he looked me knowingly.

"Well," he said, surveying the piteous sight in front of him, "currently, we have almost nothing. We have the TARDIS building," he said, gesturing to me.

"A half—well, maybe completely—insane TARDIS soul, my TARDIS's soul, and my wife, River, who is also known as Piper McLean," looking over at her quietly cackling form on the ground.

"A blonde human," he said, looking at me again, "whom makes up for what lacks physically, mentally, and currently has my sonic screwdriver."

"And me," he said, "an old, yet stupid, Time Lord who let emotions get in the way. _Again_. Damn, I _hate_ when Amy's right."

"Amy?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "Another _wife_ you _conveniently_ forget to mention to me?"

"_No_," he said, turning away from me, his voice full of venom but wistfulness. "An old companion. A dear friend. She was the mother of my wife actually, if you can believe it."

"_WHAT?!_"

"_Oh_, it's all very confusing and timey-wimey, I'll give you _glorious_ details later," he said, beginning to pace back and forth.

"The thing about Amy is that she _quite_ possibly knew me better than any other companion I've _ever_ had. And she knew, when I get emotional and/or stubborn, well, I tend to mess things up. This is one of said times."

"So what do we do?" I asked again, following his pacing figure with my eyes.

"Well, first we need to locate Grover. That is _crucial_ indeed. Thankfully the Masters TARDIS was not travelling through time, just dimension, which means finding Grover will just mean trying to cover the distance."

"The place to find things is where those things begin and move from there," said Piper, suddenly acting quite sane and noncackling-ly.

"Are you saying Grover is where he was _born_ Idris?" the Doctor asked her, all his attention turned towards her.

"Oh, yes, _quite_."

The Doctor smiled, clapped his hands, and said, "Fant_astic_! That means, relatively time speaking, Grover is in Boston!"

"Relatively time speaking?"

"Well, yes, when Grover was born, Boston was no longer Boston, and hadn't been for centuries."

"Now," he said, surveying our surroundings, "we must figure out where we _are_."

I looked around and saw much of…well…_nothing_.

I suddenly felt an arm around me, and almost screamed until I turned and saw it was only the Doctor, and I blushed, _again_.

He was so _infuriating_.

_Infuriatingly _hot_._

He, of course, was currently all _business_, and had only wrapped his arm slightly around my waist to reach into my right pocket, where his sonic screwdriver had currently been.

The green tip lit up as the Doctor pointed it directly at a small rock and focused on it. Then, taking a deep breath, he slowly spun around in a full circle.

When he had made it back to where he started, the tip went dark and the Doctor almost seemed, well…_exhausted_.

"Well, I now know where we are," he announced after gaining some of his energy back and not looking _as_ pale.

Then the tip of it lit up again and he made a slashing motion towards a tree to his left and said, "Quebec."

The tree fell to the ground as though it had been cut, and I saw a beautiful city laid out in front of me, but seemingly so far away from where we three were standing now. _It's gonna be a long walk…_

Then the Doctor fell on the ground, right where he stood, like a ragdoll. And left me to my own devices now, I guess.

"What, _Canada_?! What are we doing in _Canada_?! None of us started _here_!"

"Oh no, bitch, something else started here," said the once again cackling Piper.

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?"

"You two started truly loving each other here, silly bitch! Oh, this is just _grand_, I _wondered_ when it would happen! It was going to happen, you see, but I wasn't sure _when_ until now, _of course_!" she said, cackling once again.

_Wait…the Doctor…he loves…me?_

**A/N: Yeah, it seems kinda short, but it is in fact 1,078 words! This is just a simple little transition chapter, the good stuff in coming up next! Another enemy shall be introduced, just to spice things up! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Doctor's POV**

"—and he got _soooooo_ wasted, my poor boyfriend. And then my friend, Piper, took too much ecstasy, and I don't wanna take them _home_ this way, their parents would _kill_ us, so I got a room so we could stay here while they recover," I heard from Annabeth as I heard Sexy cackling in the background.

_How is this the first thing I hear when I come to?! For Gallifrey's sake…._

"Well, alright then, how long will ya be stayin?"

_Boyfriend?_

"Um, I'm not sure. Just put us down for three days and three nights."

"Credit or debit?"

"Credit," she said, as I noticed my All-card was gone.

_That bitch…._

"Three keys?"

"Um, just two please. I'll share with my boyfriend most likely."

_Boyfriend?!_

"Okay, here ya go. Room 667 on the 6th floor."

"Thanks sir," I heard her say as I suddenly was pitched backwards and I realized I must be in of those rolley things in hotels.

_How _dare _Annabeth put me in one of these_.

And then I lost consciousness once again.

I awoke on the couch. I heard Sexy snoring quite loudly and the shower running, which means Annabeth must be in there. Cleaning up no doubt.

I attempted to sit up on the couch since I was laying down and felt rather _rude_ to be doing so, but I had a stab or two or two hundred slam into my brain and slammed back down on the couch, trying desperately not to pass out again.

My breaths quickened and my heart rates picked up as I attempted to calm down again.

I heard footsteps approach me and heard, "Poor little Doctor, can't even doctor correctly," from Sexy.

"Oh do be quiet Sexy," I managed to breath out, and then was slammed with another stab of pain to the head.

"Did you say something Pip—_OH MY GOD THE DOCTOR IS AWAKE_," and then I heard footsteps run towards me and a soft hand touch my forehead. "Are you alright?"

"Well, except for the fact I can't sit up and can't open my eyes, I'd say I'm bloody _peachy_. How are you Annabeth?"

"No need to be sarcastic Doctor, jeez. I'm doing the best I can."

I managed to crack an eye open and mumbled, "Or am I your boyfriend now?"

She blushed and mumbled something I couldn't quite make out. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"It was the only cover I thought of on the spot, okay?! Don't judge me; I just didn't wanna seem odd or anything…"

"Mm. So, what do we do _now_, O Wise One?"

"Well, O _Dumb _One, we have to continue the search for Grover, wherever he may be, and then stop the Master."

"Well it sounds easy the way you say it."

"What do you mean? Of course it'll be easy."

I laughed and said, "Oh really? You think stopping the Master is such an easy task? You're quite funny Chase."

"Well we can do it. I _know_ we can. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go finish getting ready."

She walked away and her towel slipped off her body, and I smirked. "Chase, I think you lost something quite important."

"Oh yeah?" she said, turning around. I felt the blood rush to my face as she did so and gestured to my chest with my hands.

She squealed adorably and snatched her towel off the ground and covered her chest with it. Blushing, she mumbled an incoherent apology and scuttled off to the bathroom, her back bare to my eyes.

An hour later, filled with humming and sitting up attempts and utter _boredom_, she came back out and collapsed on the bed next to the couch I was confined to.

She channel surfed as I watched her explore the full extent of the TV guide, and she finally landed on something with a squeal.

"No Annabeth."

"I'm in charge of the TV Doctor."

"Well _I _paid for the room, so change it."

"Oh c'mon Doctor! What's wrong with Lilo and Stitch?!"

"I'm jealous of Stitch."

"Of a little blue alien?" she asked me, chuckling. "Is it because he has four arms and you don't?" she asked with fake sympathy.

"Because he gets to keep the human girl, in the end. That's why."

Suddenly her eyes were filled with actual sympathy and even tears it seemed. But she must've sensed my change it mood since all she said was, "Oh."

But she changed the channel to a cooking show she liked and I fell asleep.

_I never get to keep the girl…._

**A/N: I saw a head canon for it so I just had to. Sorry I haven't updated for a bit, I just had writers block for this story and I've been so caught up in my new story, Annabeth Chase: Assassin, hooker, part time babysitter.**


End file.
